Meeting Manny
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Nick Lucas is always getting his heart broken. So how is this new girl gonna be any different? Plus she hates him. Just his luck right? So, what's he gotta do to win her heart? Nick/OC, Joe/Stella, Macy/Kevin. Sequal will be posted! Read and review please


**Disclaimer: I Don't own JONAS!**

**So here we go! My first JONAS story! Featuring minor Joe/Stella, minor Kevin/Macy, and major Nick/OC! LOL**

**AGES:**  
**Nick: 16 **  
**Joe: 18 **  
**Stella: 18 **  
**Macy: 18**  
**Kevin: 19 **  
**New girl: 15**

**When Nick sings, its bold. When the new girl sings, its italics. Kevin is plain text :P bold/italics is new girl and Nick**

**Nick's POV!**

**Let's roll!**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

Its my first day back to Horace Mantis High after being away for a week at a recording studio in Los Angelos for a soundtrack to some show on TV. Never even heard of the show. Susanna Alabama or Banana Montana or whatever.

Anyway. I'm back home with my brothers, walking through the halls to my locker. I'm wearing a pair of jeans, black converse sneakers, and a blue and white plaid button up shirt. The first two buttons were undone. I held a backpack on my shoulder.

Lucky for us, Stella and Joe -well, mostly Stella. She dragged Joe into it, saying that if he really loved her, he would help her- protested against the board of ed. saying that uniforms didn't let us express ourselves through clothes. I honestly don't really care. I don't care much about anything except my family and my music. Can't forget my music.

Me and my brothers, Joe and Kevin, we're a team. We make up the band JONAS. Don't ask us how we got the name. We just did. Anyway, we wanted to "keep it real" so we go to Horace Mantis High School.

That girl I mentioned, Stella Malone, AKA Joe's girlfriend, has been the three of us's best friend since her and Joe met when they were 3. Kevin was 4 and I was still in the high chair. (I was one year old) Kevin's girlfriend, Macy Misa, is another friend of ours that we actually just met not too long ago. She is really obsessed with JONAS, considering she runs the JONAS website, blogspot, and magizine. Yeah, I know. Uhm, yeah.

So I'm going to my locker, and I see this girl in the one next to mine, which used to be empty. She had really curly brown hair that was kinda long, but not too long. She wore a black tee shirt and light blue jeans. I also saw she had black DC's. She held a white string backpack.

She tried to balance her backpack, and three textbooks in one arm, to shut her locker, but it didn't work, and she dropped the books. I went over to her and bent over. I picked two books up, and any papers that came out of them.

"Here I got it." I said when she bent down to get the last book. She stood back up, and I came up with all three in my hands. I looked at her and saw deep green/gray eyes. Her skin was pale.

"Uhm, thanks." she opened her backpack and put two in, holding the last one, a math book. No, an Algebra 2 book. I was in Algebra 2, even though I stink in math.

"No prob. You're new here?"

"Yeah. I'm Manhatten. But you can call me Manny." she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Nick." I shook her hand as she went on, "You know you look really familiar."

Just then, Joe, with his longer than normal for a boy's hair cut, put his arm around my shoulder and leaned up against me like a drunk person, saying, "Maybe that's 'cause we're JONAS!"

"Oh." she said. "That's why. Well," she smiled, "do you know who I am?"

"The new girl?" Joe asked. I pushed his arm away.

"Manhatten AKA Manny?"

Her face fell. "You really don't?"

"OK, I give." I said. "Who are you?"

She scowled. "Manny-Elaine, the singer, guitarist and songwriter. I have a CD."

"Oh." I felt like an idiot.

Joe, being insensitive, shrugged and added, "Never heard of ya." then left to make out with his girlfriend. I ran my fingers through my own dark brown curly hair.

"Gee, wow, I'm really sorry."

"Whatever. No one's buyin' anyway."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, when JONAS put out their first album, it stunk." I shrugged. "That's pretty common with amatuers-"

"Amatuer?"

"I-I mean, y-you know your first album and-" I couldn't stop because my big toe was being crush by the heel of her black DC's. She got in my face.

"I'll have you know that I've been playing guitar since I was 5. When I was 12 I got a deal playing lead guitar for a boy band that's broken up now. They broke up last month. While they were in the process of splitting up, I worked on a CD. It hit stores right after they broke up. But no one would look at a new girl on the block, because everyone was obsessed with the band. You know how many albums I sold?"

She grinded my toe some more, but I said, "How many?"

"10." she lifted off my foot. I stayed quiet. "I sold ten CD's across America. Do you know how degrading that is?"

"Manny, I-... I didn't know..."

"Yeah. You didn't know 'cause you're too wrapped up with the rockstar life. All I have is my parents, my twin sister, and four brothers."

She backed away and just shook her head. "You have no idea."

With that, she turned around and left. I didn't try to go after her. I was just gonna let her blow off steam. That'd be best. One time a couple years ago, Stella was really mad at Joe 'cause he put ketchup on her chair in first grade. I tried to make her feel better, but all I got was a bruise on my arm. Hey, blame a 1st grader, if you're cruel.

Anyway, I went to my first period class, and couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about Manny. Only 10 CD's? That's terrible. I'd probably be really depressed if JONAS was like that. Maybe I'll...yeah, that's what I'll do.

During fourth period, I wasn't paying attention, which is kinda strange for me, because out of me, Joe and Kevin, I'm the most focusest, down-to-earth, sane one. The guys are goofy and wild and I'm not.

So, not paying attention. The math teacher, Mrs. Biatowitz, said, "Nick!"

I looked up, "Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No, Ma'am."

I saw Kevin shoot me a weird look from the corner of my eye.

Mrs. Biatowitz eyed me with a disapproving look, then went back to the lesson, I turned around for a moment, and saw Manny in the back, looking at me. She blushed and looked away. At lunch I found out that every CD that Manny sells, she gets some money, that she gives to her family, even though her sister is an actress, and her mom is Dawn Speers, the talent agent. She needed money.

After school that day, I went up to Mom as she was cooking dinner, and leaned on the kitchen island. Joe and Kevin were playing hide and seek with Frankie, and Dad was on the phone, schedualing a concert for JONAS.

"Hey, Mom?" I said, watching her.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Depends. Where?"

"A store."

"Uhm," she thought for a moment, "yes."

"Which store?"

"Wal-mart, why?"

"Could you pick something up for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"A CD."

She looked at me with scrunched eyebrows. "A CD? Ask your dad, he'll get it for you."

"Yeah, but whenever someone buys this CD, the singer gets money, and she needs it."

"She?" Mom raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Nick's gotta crush?"

I felt the color rise to my cheeks. "No. She hates me. All I got outta her was a crushed big toe."

"Oh." she held the vowel longer than necessary. "That's not good. So, what's this girl's name? What's the CD called?"

"She's Manny-Elaine. The CD's called... its name is... Huh."

"What?"

"I don't know the name."

"How do you not know the name but want me to go buy it?"

"I dunno! I didn't catch it! I'll go look it up."

I went up the stairs to me and my brother's room. Kevin was playing basketball by himself, pretending to be both teams.  
Joe was on the phone, and Frankie... well, Frankie was probably hiding in the drum set again, 'cause I think Kevin and Joe forgot they were playing.

I hit a button on a remote that made the platform over my bed with my drumset on it rise. I sat on my bed when the drums were out of sight in the walls. I got my laptop and went on Wikipedia. I looked up Manny-Elaine.

It said, "Manhatten-Elaine Speers, better known by her stage name, Manny-Elaine, was the lead guitarist for the popular band DEG ((A/N fake band. its just the initials of my brothers)) until the band broke up."

I skimmed down til it said music. Her CD is called Believe. Its described as a mix of pop and rock. I looked at the list of songs. There were 13. I copy and pasted the list onto Microsoft word, then went on Youtube and listened to all of them.

Here's the list:  
1: According to You  
2: Everytime You Lie  
3: Untogether  
4: Got Dynamite  
5: Drive Away  
6: Remember December  
7: God Only Knows  
8: Catch Me  
9: Believe  
10: U Got Nothing On Me  
11: Drive Away  
12: Solo  
13: Highly Strung

Highly Strung was an intrumental. Just her and her guitar. She is really good. I don't know why people haven't bought her CD.

I closed my laptop and went back down the fire pole I always go down. Mom was walking out the door and I told her, "Manny-Elaine, Believe. The cover is a picture of her and her guitar."

"I'll try to find it."

"Thanks."

In an hour, Mom was back, with the CD. I thanked her with a kiss on the cheek and listened to it on my laptop. I had my headphones in and knew almost all the words to most of the songs by the time Joe ripped an earbud out.

"Ow." I looked at him. "Dude, what do you want?"

"What have you been listening to for the past four hours?"

"Four hours?"

I looked at my watch. Oops. It was 11:23. Guess time got away from me.

"Uhm, that new girl's CD."

"Manny?"

"Yeah."

"She any good?" he plopped down next to me and I moved over, then Kevin sat on the other side.

"Who?" he asked.

I pulled the earbuds out of the computer and let them listen to According to You.

"She's good." they both said at once.

"I know."

Kevin then added smuggly, "She's kinda pretty, too."

I blushed again. "I do NOT like her. Besides she hates me."

"Yeah I saw." I scowled at Joe.

"Shut up."

I kicked them out and continued listening to it in bed. I woke up the next morning, the earbuds still in my ears. Believe was playing. I'd put it on repeat before I fell asleep, and I guess it kept playing. I got up and got dressed, ready for school, until I saw Kevin and Joe lounging around in their pajamas at 10 o'clock. I felt like an idiot when I put on a gray tee-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

Saturday.

Shoulda known. I can hear them watching the Saturday morning cartoons.

"So-" I jumped and saw Frankie jump out of my closet. Hide and seek. Poor Frankie. "didjya sleep well to your girlfriend blasting in your ears?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I cleared my throat and lowered my tone. "She hates me anyway."

"Then why'd you buy her CD?"

He held up the case. The picture of her, like I said, was her and her guitar. She was leaning up against a wall, with her head down, but looking towards you. She wore a black tee-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, and dark green cargo jeans. Her guitar was red with black flames. Her brown hair was curly and long like it was when I met her, but behind her ear. Her deep eyes stared at me.

I felt my heart race.

No. No, no, no!

"You're blushing."

"Shut up, Frankie."

I went down the pole, and grabbed a piece of toast from the table.

"Mornin' Mom, mornin' Dad." I said with my mouth full.

"Mornin' son." Dad answered putting down his newspaper. "How's the CD?"

"Great. Manny's a great guitarist."

"Manny?"

"Short for Manhatten."

"Its a boy?"

"No, she's a girl."

"What kind of name is Manhatten?"

"I don't know. Her twin sister's name is Francesca, so they're Manny and Frankie." I shrugged.

"Guess her parents have a thing for boy names for girls."

"Does she have any brothers?" Mom asked smiling as she bit some eggs.

I finished my toast. "Yeah, four. Don't know their names. You know who her mom is?"

"Who?" Dad asked.

I looked at him as I spun in the stool at the kitchen island. "Dawn Speers."

"Get out."

"I'm serious."

"Her mother," Mom said in disbelief, "is the famous talent agent?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Her sister, Frankie, is Frankie Speers, the actress."

"You sure do know how to pick 'em don't ya?"

I blushed again, rolling my eyes. "For the last time I don't like her."

"I know, Nick," my mom smiled. "We just tease you, you know that."

"And," Dad added, "if you do end up liking her and she breaks your heart, we'll be here."

I sighed, then said, "Whatever. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Sunglasses."

"Got 'em."

I put my shades on and went outside into the cool April air. I walked down the street to downtown. I was glad I had my glasses, otherwise I'd probably be mobbed by a whole bunch of screaming girls yelling-

"NICK LUCAS! AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Uh-oh."

I dropped the shades and started to run, a million girls in tow. As I ran, I couldn't help but think, "Why me?"

Then, I ran into a girl as she was walking by the alley. Before she could yell or scream or whatever, I covered her mouth and ducked into the alley. All the girls ran by. I looked at the girl and saw none other, than the scowling face of Manny Speers.

Oh, the irony.

I sighed and took my hand away, not moving from my place in front of her, almost pushing her against the wall.

"Gee." she said. "How lucky am I. Nick Lucas threw me into an alley! Oh my god my heart has stopped."

I rolled my eyes. There was so much sarcasm dripping from that sentence, I could make a smoothie with it.

"Just keep quiet for a couple minutes."

"Why should I? Why shouldn't I yell out your name, making all those girls-"

I pulled out my iPod touch and showed her the screen. Her face softened.

"You... bought my CD?"

"Make that 11 copies across America."

"Shut up. ...Why'd you buy it?"

"Do you want me to return it?"

"No, no, just... I was so mean to you yesterday."

I shrugged. My hands were still on the wall behind her, at the side of her head. I didn't really care.

"You were so upset yesterday, so I bought."

She blushed really bad, and muttered, "Uhm, th-thanks."

I looked her top to bottom. She was wearing black bermuda shorts, black DC's, and a olive green short sleeve shirt with a skull and music notes on it. Her hair was wild, as usual.

She went to say something, but there was a camera flash. We looked. Paparazzi.

"God they never leave me alone!" I mumbled with a curse. I took Manny's hand and led her deeper into the alley, running now. Maybe we'd lose them.

"Follow me!" she yelled, this time taking lead. I followed, still grasping her hand. For some reason, the only thing that went through my head was, "Was this the hand she played the guitar with?"

In retrospect, I probably should have ran faster than thought about which hand she played guitar with. Then again, I was also running from screaming 13 year olds, yelling 40 year olds with cameras, and couldn't think straight.

Anyway, when we got to wherever she was taking me, I was inside a house, my head spinning. I saw her lock the door behind her.

She scowled at me. "You are so annoying."

"I know. Is this your house?" I looked around. It was kinda plain, but nice. It looked kind of small for six kids, but I was only seeing the dowmstairs. I figured the upstairs was bigger.

"Yeah. Now, tell me." she sat down on the couch and motioned me to sit too. I did.

"Tell you what?" I asked, leaning back on the black fabric.

"What you thought of my CD."

"Is that really you on lead guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're amazing."

She blushed.

"You're voice, its awesome. A soprano, right?" she nodded. "You harmonize with yourself. If you can play guitar and sing at the same time, sing the way you do, play guitar the way you do, you are gonna make it big."

"Big good or big bad?"

"Good. Way good."

She started to stutter something and pushed her hair behind her ear. It wouldn't stay. Without thinking, I reached over, but pulled back a bit when I realized what I was doing. I didn't care. I tucked the hair back where she had tried to put it. She blushed worse. I'm surprised she's not a redhead. She blushes like one.

After a moment, of my hand on her cheek, I felt myself leaning. When she started too, she snapped out of it, grabbed my hand and pushed it away.

"Don't pull somethin' like that, or you'll lose your hand." she threatened. I brought my hand back.

"Sorry. I..." I didn't finish. I didn't know why. She looked around awkwardly and scratched her nose with her middle finger.

"Uhm, its ok. Just don't do it again."

I nodded, with two fingers crossed. I probably couldn't make that promise.

"Uncross your fingers and nod."

I winced, but lifted my hands up, fingers uncrossed, and said, "I won't."

"Anyway." I cleared my throat. "About your music. You know how you said how many have sold?"

"Yes..." she mumbled, scowling again.

"Well, what if you had a single that was a duet with a popular band?"

"That is..." she had sounded angry, but she stopped and furrowed her eyebrows. "...not a bad idea. But who would sing a duet with me?"

"I could find someone."

"Really?"

"Hey, I'm Nick Lucas." I smiled and held out my arms. She rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder. "'K, yeah, ow."

Before she could say something, my phone went off. I had a text message. It was from Joe. He said that Mom wanted me home to do chores.

"I gotta go." I said, saddened.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry." I stood up, and so did she.

"I'll, uhm, I'll walk you home." she shrugged, blushing.

I smiled. "OK."

So, we walked and talked about potiential duets with bands.

"What about Forever The Sickest Kids?" she suggested. "I love them."

"Not sure. I think they're more punk rock than pop rock, like you."

Manny shrugged as we got to my house, which used to be a fire station. For some reason, the screaming girls weren't around. Weird. Dunno why.

We stopped in front of my house.

"Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah, Manny?"

"Th-thanks."

"What for?"

She shrugged again as she said in a rush, "I dunno. I guess for being so nice when I was so mean. For buying my CD, and finding me a band to have a duet with and..."

Next thing I knew, she leaned forward on her toes (I was taller than her) and pecked my lips with hers.

"Bye, Nick."

Then she turned and ran home. I stood there, frozen. I touched my lips. My heart was racing. I heard the door open, and someone come outside.

Joe said, "Well, I think you've got a girlfriend."

I mumbled something totally coherent and clever like, "Gah, uhm..."

Joe pushed my towards the door and I almost fell forward. I snapped out of it and walked into the house. I saw the kitchen and the living room. I went right up to my room and cleaned it, just to be away from my family. Everyone else had a room downstairs. 'Cept Kevin. He had to fold laundry, so he was up here.

"OK, what happened?" Kevin asked putting down a pair of pants.

"Nothing. Why do you think anythin' happened?"

"Because your vacuum isn't plugged in."

I looked at the cord. Oops... I plugged it in, but didn't turn it on.

"Nothing happened, Ok?"

"Really? Then why is Joe yelling, "Nick's gotta girlfriend!" every five seconds?"

I listened, and heard him. I stomped on the ground to make him shut up. He yelled, "Nick and Manny forever!" then shut up.

I didn't really answer Kevin. Just finished the chores then chilled out, laying in bed by myself.

I would've fallen asleep at around three pm, but Stella came over. Kevin and Joe followed her as she talked about what we were gonna wear when we were performing for the-

"School dance?" I yelled, sitting up. "We have to perform for the school dance?"

"Yeah! Its April. Every April there's a dance. I talked to the principal, and you guys are performing! So, we'll need a song, Nick." she tossed her blonde hair and went to say something, but stopped and looked at me strangly.

"What?" I asked.

"You seem different somehow."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I dunno what it is though."

"I know." Joe added, leaning on his girlfriend's shoulder. "He's smiling."

I hadn't realized I was, but I scowled and frowned again.

"Well, it was short-lived, anyway." Kevin said, bouncing up and down a Squirrel, which was his latest addition to his woodland creature collection. I liked animals that could swim.

"So, when's the dance?" I asked, getting off the subject.

"In a week. Next Friday."

I had figure out what songs to sing at the dance in a week? Great.

As Stella went on, I couldn't help but wonder if Manny was gonna go to the dance. If she was, what was she gonna wear? While these odd thoughts were going through my head, something also went through my head.

Kind of. Not really.

It HIT my head. Kevin through a pillow at me.

"What?" I yelled in surprise.

"OK, why are you acting so weird?" Stella put her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows as she yelled this.

I stood up. "I honestly don't know how I'm acting so weird. I'm perfectly..." I looked for a word. "Fine."

Joe added, "As he dreams about his girlfriend kissing him."

I flushed. Before I could deny any relationship, Stella squealed, "NICK'S GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!"

I just rolled my eyes and left them to scream on their own. I slid down a firepole, then went and sat on the couch.

My mom sat down next to me and cleared her throat. I had rested my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes, so I leaned foward, opened my eyes back up and said, "Hey."

"Hi. Listen Nick, Joe said that Manny kissed you?"

"O-Oh, uh, it-it was just a- a thank you kinda thing."

"Right. Well, I think its time we talked, you know, mother to son."

I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like where this was going.

"Uhm," I shirted uncomfortably. "OK?"

"What I mean is, at your age, girls are becoming more than just cute. You're going to start describing them as beautiful and hot and whatever else you guys say, but I'm telling you that if you get these feelings about being more than friends then you should-"

"Oh my god I just met her yesterday!"

"Even more of a reason to have this talk now!"

"What- what do you think we're going to do?"

She just gave me a look and I felt my face blush very badly. My palms got moist. Aw crap.

"W-We are NEVER, EVER going to do that! I can give you a total guarentee that that will never happen!"

"Well you can't guarentee anything because, you know, you're growing up and you're starting to get more mature feelings.  
16 is a very tender age and you want to expierence new things, whether it be new music, or se-"

"Coming, Joe!"

I ran upstairs as fast as I could only to get away from Mom. I love her, but oh my god can she make a conversation uncomfortable!

I sat down on my bed, still blushing.

"Dude, what happened?" Kevin asked as Joe laughed with Stella in his lap.

"Mom tried to give me 'The Talk.'"

They gave a group, "Oooh..."

Stella said, "I hated it when my mom gave me 'The Talk.'"

"Yeah, well you're a girl. Its normal for moms' to give it to their daughter, not mom to their son." I pointed out.

"This is true."

"Yeah."

"This just got awkward." Kevin said, stating the obvious.

"Thank you for those enlightening words of wisdom." I was so sarcastic it scared me.

"Wow."

"What?"

"'The Talk' has made you grouchy."

"Stop mentioning it."

"I could say the REAL name for it..."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

I scowled at him, when I heard Mom yelling, "Nick? Nick, we didn't finish talking!"

I cringed and groaned.

"Wish me luck." I muttered before sliding down the firepole.

"Have fun." Stella said.

"Oh I'll have a freakin' blast."

I went down. Mom was sitting at the table now, pointing at the seat oppisite of her. I groaned again and sat down, feeling very awkward.

"Now, I know because you're growing up, you don't want to listen to what the old lady has to say, but this is important because I don't want to be a grandmother."

"Mom I know not to have-" I cut off. I hate that word "I know not to do that."

"I know but I'm here to tell you what to do if those desires come to you. If anything, ignore them. They may come as a dream or a random thought after seeing her."

"Mom I'm really serious. I know how to handle it."

"I know. I'm making sure you really do know how and don't come home telling me one day that my little boy is going to be a father."

"I'm not going to be a father. You'll be lucky if I even ever get a girlfriend, let alone have kids."

"But this Manny girl, she's awfully pretty."

"I know she is."

"And she's not exactly scrawny either."

"I kn-" I stopped myself. "I mean, I didn't notice."

"Right. Anyway, I know you probably want out of right now-"

"Oh you have absolutely NO idea how much of an understatement that was."

"- so just tell me if you ever get feelings, OK?"

"OK."

"Good. Alright, you can go."

"Thank you!"

I went and watched TV to try to clear my head. I got very bored, very fast. I ended up falling asleep. And of course, I dreamt.

And naturally, it wasn't a normal dream. Yeah, one of THOSE dreams. I woke up sweating. I was stil on the couch, but the tv was off and the lights were off. I pulled out my phone and squinted at the bright light. I checked the time:

1:27AM.

I fell asleep at like, 3pm. Wow that's the longest I've slept in a while.

Anyway.

That dream kind of scared me. I mean, I don't have those kind of feelings about ANYONE, which some people could take as weird, considering I'm 16. It'd be normal if I had a girlfriend, like Joe and Kevin, but I don't so its strange.

I'm kind of glad I don't. I said before, it scared me. I mean, I don't know if I liked it or hated it. Now I'm not going to be able to look at the girl again.

I don't want to say who, because its embarrassing.

Anyway, now that I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep, so I'll probably be up for a couple hours. Then, my phone vibrated.  
Who's texting me at 1 in the morning? I looked. It was one from a couple hours ago, from Stella.

It read, "NICK! That girl Manny has a sister who's best friends with my sis Kelsey! Here's her number: (323)-342-4982"

I added it to my phone, and deleted the message.

Then, I got a REAL text, from right now. Ironically, it was the number I just saved: Manny was texting me. I felt my palms get sweaty.

"i bet stella txtd u my #." she wrote.

I texted back. "hw did u know?"

"she tld me she wuz gnna."

"ah. Y r u awake?"

"i cud ask u the same thing."

"i wuz asleep bt woke up. cnt fall bck 2 sleep. how bout u?"

"i jst wuznt asleep in the first place."

"ooh. tht sux."

"ya i gues."

"im bord."

"me2."

"wnna go for a walk?"

"its 1 in the mrnin, moron."

"i know tht."

"sure. u remmbr where i live?"

"thnk so yup."

"good. ill meet u halfway. cya inna bit?"

"okay. cya."

She didn't reply, so I got up and freshened up, despite the time. I changed my clothes, since I was asleep in them, put my shoes on, grabbed my set of house keys, and left. I brought a flashlight, too, just in case.

When she said halfway, she really meant halfway. I walked into her on accident, but I didn't know it was her, so I shined the light in her face. She was wore a black tee-shirt, and denim shorts. She must have been in her pajamas and changed.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Not really."

But she shivered, and I said, "Liar."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Before she could protest, I took off my black jacket and put it over her shoulders. She looked up at me and I saw her blush in the dim street light. She looked beautiful, with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Come on, let's walk."

So, we did. We walked and talked. I found out she moved her from Connecticut a few weeks ago, despite having a CD that came out about four months ago. She was born on November 11th, and is 15. She's never had a boyfriend before, and usually has to take care of her brothers. From what I've seen in the last two days, she's got a great personality when she's not mad at me.

We walked to the park and sat down under a tree. From there, we played a game.

We'd tell secrets to each other while thumb wrestling.

After Manny beat me about 4 tims, THEN she decides to tell me that she was the thumb wrestling champion in her elementary school.

"OK, up until I was 12, I slept in my brothers' room because I was afraid to be alone."

"Ha. Uhm..." I couldn't think of anything, so I said, "You and me only kissed once."

I must have surprised, because I beat her. After we recited, "1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war," she said, "That's not a secret."

"The secret is that I want to."

"Want to what?"

"Kiss you."

We stopped our thumbs and just looked at each other.

"Wow," she breathed. "I didn't realize how... brown your eyes are."

"And until a few minutes ago I didn't realize how naturally beautiful you are."

"I just realized how much I want to kiss you, too."

"So, lets."

"I shouldn't."

"Why?"

"I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Who said anything about that?"

"Well, I figure you're starting to like me."

I blushed. She had NO idea how true that was.

"And I figure you don't like me."

"I said I wanted to kiss you too, though, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you're also not looking for a relationship."

"That's right."

"So, I shouldn't fall for you."

"It probably wouldn't be smart, considering I'm only going to break your heart."

Then, I randomly sang, "I'm only gonna-" she joined in, "-break, break your, break, break your heart."

She laughed, and kissed me. I kissed her back. It was sweet and tender and quick, but passionate and amazing at the same time.

When we parted, Manny said, "Don't fall for someone who isn't going to fall with you."

"I know, but I'm trusting you to help me stand back up when I trip and fall and make a fool of myself?"

She grinned. "I can't make that promise, but I can try."

"Thanks."

I went to kiss her again, but she turned her head and I caught her cheek.

"Sorry, but we're not dating nor have ever been on a date. You gotta wait a little bit."

"Alright, alright."

We just talked and hung out some more, til we got restless and walked. This time, me and Manny went to this small pond on the outskirts of town. We laid under the stars on a hill by the stars, and she eventually fell asleep, her head on my chest. Soon enough, I fell asleep too.

XxxxXxxxX

I don't remember how I woke up, but I remember opening my eyes, and almost having a panic attack at not seeing the ceiling of my bedroom. I tried to move, but something wouldn't let me.

Manny.

She was still laying down with her head on my chest. I didn't want to move, but I wiggled my phone out.

Holy -bleep- -bleep- -bleep-. **((A/N tht means cuss words :D))**

Its almost 11am.

I sat up, bringing Manny with me.

"Wake up. Wake up!" I shook her. "Manny, wake up!"

"Stop it- stop!" she groaned, yawning and rubbing her eyes. I held onto her shoulders so she didn't fall back to sleep. Or fall over.

Her eyes opened and looked at me strangely as she said, "N-Nick? Where are we? What time is it?"

"Its Sunday, 11am. We stayed out all night."

She gasped and scrambled up. I stood up with her and tried to calm her as she yelled. I think she was yelling. All I heard was, "Oh mio dio! Non posso credere che siamo stati fuori tutta la notte! La sua tutta colpa tua! Ero tutto bene fino a che hai tutti da Innamorato!"

She went on, pacing back and forth, her arms in the air, yelling.

"Manny!" I grasped her shoulders again and held her still. "Are you... yelling in Italian?"

"Oh whoops, was I? Yeah I guess I was, sorry. I said, 'Oh my god! I cannot believe we stayed out all night! Its all your fault! I was fine until you got all flirty!'"

"I got flirty?"

"Yes you got flirty!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" she mocked my voice. "'The secret is I wanna kiss you. Oh I'm Nick Lucas and I fall in love to quickly with a girl I just met.'"

"Ha you're funny."

"Aren't I?"

"Come on, we need to go home. Can we just forget about everything that happened tonight?"

"We ARE going to forget."

"Amen."

I walked Manny home, since her house was closer. Then I went to my house. I was immediatly hugged by Mom, yelled at by Dad, and questioned by Joe, Kevin, Frankie, Stella and Macy.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I just went for a walk and time got away from me."

That was kind of true because I really did not check the time.

"I woke up at six this morning," Frankie said, "and I couldn't find you!"

I noticed he was crying. I got Mom to let go of me, and I bent down on my knees. I hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry, Frankie." he wrapped his arms around my neck and cried.

"Don't ever do that again!" Stella yelled.

"Yeah," Joe added. "We were all worried sick."

"What were you thinking, not telling anyone?" Dad asked.

"I guess I wasn't. I'm really sorry." I stood up, with Frankie still in my arms. I held him like I used to when he was 2.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Kevin answered it.

"Yes?" I heard him say over the questions as to where I was.

"Hi, Kevin? Will you give this to Nick?"

"Yeah, uh, you are...?"

"Manny. Tell him he forgot this. Thanks."

Kevin shut the door and came back in, holding my black jacket. He handed it to me with a smirk.

"Why did Manny have your jacket?" Macy asked.

I blushed. "Well its a funny story, actually. Uhm... last night I woke up and Manny texted me and we went for a walk at around 1:30, and fell asleep by that lake on the far side of town."

Mom got pale and narrowed her lips as she said, "Define fell asleep."

"It means we were talking and layin' down watching the sky and fell asleep."

"Laying down meaning...?"

"Meaning side by side on the ground a foot apart."

"Was there anything going on that would imply what we talked about yest-"

"NO!"

I guess I was turning red again, because Frankie poked my cheek and laughed, "Nick's a tomato."

I smiled at the 9 year old and put him down, but he held on to me, sniffling. I felt so bad. While I was kissing the girl I was starting to like, he was crying, wondering where I was, if I was alright.

"You are SO grounded!" Dad said.

"Yeah I had that coming."

"Why did you go out at 1 in the morning?" Joe asked.

"I dunno, I woke up and asked if she wanted to go for a walk and she said yes so we went."

That was basically the end of that. The next week of grounding went by fast. I talked to Manny, and I'm going to write a song with JONAS and Manny-Elaine for the duet.

Now, its Friday, and the dance is tonight. I'm going alone, but Joe is with Stella and Kevin with Macy. As we were setting up to perform, I saw Manny in the crowd.

She wore a red silky dress. It was a haulter top, tied behind her neck. Her hair was down and she had a headband, with her long side bangs hanging out ouf of the band. She also had black wedge heels.

All in all, she looked even more beautiful than usual.

Joe came up to where I was peaking through the curtain.

"Checking out Manny?" he asked.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

He patted my back, and said, "Sure."

Then, I got an idea.

"Wait, where's Kevin?"

"I'm right here." the oldest of us came towards us.

"I wanted to ask, could we take out Give Love a Try and Work It Out and put in Burning up and another song?"

"What?" Joe yelled. "We didn't rehearse that!"

"Why not?" Kevin shrugged.

"What?"

"Come on! Lets! What other song did you have in mind, Nick?"

"Something I wrote. Can we?"

"Sure."

Joe sighed. "Fine."

We started to play our first two songs: Year 3000, and Paranoid. Then, I announced Burning up. I took a guitar, and Kevin sat at the drums. I took the lead singing it.

**"I'm hot **  
**You're cold **  
**You go around**  
**Like you know **  
**Who I am **  
**But you don't **  
**You've got me on my toes **  
**I'm slipping into the lava **  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under **  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**  
**'Cause I'm burning up, burning up**  
** For you baby **  
**I fell (I fell)**  
**So fast (so fast)**  
**Can't hold myself Back **  
**High heels (high heels)**  
**Red dress (red dress)"**

I pointed at the crowd, but right at Manny. I saw her blush as red as her dress.

**"All by yourself, gotta catch my breath **  
**I'm slipping into the lava **  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under **  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**  
**'Cause I'm burning up, burning up**  
** For you baby **  
**Walk in the room **  
**All I can see is you**  
** You're staring me down **  
**I know you feel it too **  
**I'm slipping into the lava **  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under **  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**  
**'Cause I'm burning up, burning up **  
**For you baby **  
**I'm slipping into the lava **  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under **  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**  
**'Cause I'm burning up, burning up **  
**For you baby"**

Kevin took over.

"Burning up in this place tonight  
Gonna sing it loud  
And we're feeling right  
Get up and dance  
Don't try to fight it  
That'd be wrong for real  
And that's no lie  
Stop drop and roll  
And touch the floor  
Keep on burning up more and more  
JONAS is here tonight  
Layin' it down  
Come on Nick lets bring the chorus around"

I sang the last part:

"**I'm slipping into the lava **  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**  
** Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**  
**'Cause I'm burning up, burning up **  
**For you baby**  
** Burning up, burning up **  
**For you baby"**

Everyone cheered before I said, "Will Manny-Elaine report backstage?"

She did, with everyone watching her. We took an intermission and let the DJ spin. When Manny got back, she folded her arms.

"What?" she snapped.

"Do you want to stop the world?"

She blinked. "Yo-You mean the song?"

"Yes I do."

She smiled. "OK."

She took a mic and took a deep breath. The curtains opened, and I showed Kevin a beat to play on the drums. Joe picked up and played on the bass guitar. I played chords on the guitar. Manny-Elaine sang.

_"I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid_  
_ I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain _  
_We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie this needs to change _  
_We're out of time, we're out of time and its still the same _  
_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do _  
_You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you,_  
_You said 'nobody has to know',_  
_Give us time to grow, and take it slow_  
_ But I'd stop the world,_  
_ if it'd finally let us be alone _  
_Let us be alone_  
_ I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around _  
_I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down _  
_Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride, and ditch this town _  
_To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound _  
_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do _  
_You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you,_  
_You said 'nobody has to know',_  
_Give us time to grow, and take it slow_  
_ But I'd stop the world, _  
_if it'd finally let us be alone _  
_Let us be alone _  
_Never wanna take that final look _  
_I'll turn another page, won't close the book _  
_We can't stop the world, _  
_but there's so much more that we could do _  
_You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you,_  
_You said 'nobody has to know',_  
_Give us time to grow, and take it slow _  
_But I'd stop the world,_  
_ if it'd finally let us be alone _  
_Let us be alone"_

The crowd was louder than from when we performed.

"And now, if she'd like, Manny is gonna sing I Am What I Am with JONAS."

**"I am what I am **  
_I can't help myself _  
_**And if you don't like it **_  
_**Get with somebody else**_  
_ I'll never change my ways_  
_ It's not a phase_  
_**This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay**_  
_**Because I am what I am**_  
_** I know what I'm not**_  
_I'm not the type of girl _  
_That doesn't know what she's got**And I won't back down **_  
**_Won't come around _**  
**_Saying that I changed cause _**  
**_That's not how it's going down_**

**_Cause I know (I know, I know)_**  
**_Wherever I go (I go, I go)_**  
**_I know where I stand I am what I am Hey! Hey!_**  
**_I am what I am Hey! Hey!_**

_I am what I am _  
_What can I say?_  
_I'm gonna be this way _  
_Right up until my dying day_  
_ Because that's how it goes head to my toes _  
_And if it doesn't show well _  
_I just had to let you know_  
_ Because_

**I am what I am **  
**And nobody else**  
** And if you've got a problem**  
** Better take it somewhere else **  
**Because I can't turn back**  
** I'm right on track **  
**And if you think you know **  
**Well then you better check your facts **  
**Because**

_**I know (I know, I know)**_  
_**Wherever I go (I go, I go)**_  
_**I know where I stand I am what I am Hey! Hey!**_  
_**I am what I am Hey! Hey!**_

_Oh can't you see _  
_I'm just being me _  
_I can't be you _  
_**And I don't want to be **_  
**Don't try to get **  
**Inside my head **  
**_Cause what you see is what you get_**

_**I am what I am **_  
_**I can't help myself **_  
_**And if you don't like it **_  
_**Get with somebody else **_  
_**I'll never change my ways**_  
_** It's not a phase **_  
_**This is how it is right up until my dying day**_

_**And I know (I know, I know)**_  
_**Wherever I go (I go, I go)**_  
_**I know where I stand I am what I am Hey! Hey!**_  
_**I am what I am Hey! Hey!**_  
_**I am what I am Hey! Hey!**_  
_**I am what I am Hey! Hey!"**_

After the dance, the six of us (Manny, Joe, Kevin, Macy and Stella and me) went out for ice cream and ate at our house. My parents weren't home. They'd went out for dinner, and Frankie had a babysitter 'til we got home.

We just chilled out with our ice cream, til it was 11:11. Instead of wishing, Joe and Stella make out when their together and its 11:11. Kevin and Macy did the same. All 4 of them went upstairs to do so. Me, Frankie, and Manny just wished.

"Yo Frankie," Manny said, holding the half asleep boy in her lap, "What did you wish for?"

"I wished for more ice cream."

Manny laughed and hugged him. "You're so cute, Frankie."

"Thanks."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. Manny fixed it.

"So..." I said. She looked at me still running her fingers through Frankie's hair.

"Hmm?"

"Are we still just friends?"

She nodded. But she gently pecked my lips while adding, "With benefits, of course."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"So, wanna make out?"

She smacked me, and smiled. "No, I do not."

"Are you sure?" I put my arm around her. She snuggled into my side.

"I'm absolutly sure."

"Positive?" I leaned down slightly. She moved up a bit.

"Completely."

We kissed anyway. After a few seconds, she pushed me away and asked where Frankie's room was. I showed her. She carried him in and put him down on his bed. She pulled his blankets up over him, gave him his stuffed bear, and kissed his forehead as a good night.

Her older brother came to pick her up, but before she left, I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me gently.

"Yeah?" she said.

"You look beautiful."

"Imma mess though."

"No you're not. You're beautiful."

I kissed her goodbye, and she left.

So, that's the story of how I met Manny, and fell in love with her over the time span of one week.

She's amazing, and I hope that she makes it real big in the music business. I'm rooting for her the whole way. I'll always be there for her, whether we hate each other, or are still friends with "benefits" (there's absolutly NO way I'm telling my mom that one.), I'll be there.

Meeting Manny has changed my life.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I KNOW THAT MACY AND NICK GET TOGETHR BUT I DONT SUPPORT THAT SO ITS NICK/OC MACY/KEVIN AND JOE/STELLA! DEAL WITH IT!**

**REVIW PLEZZ!**


End file.
